Talk:Destroyer
We've already seen these guys - check back in the Guild Wars Factions Art Book, pages 16-21 (and possibly 14-15, too). Planeforger 07:31, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Can we upload an image, then? Desiner 16:29, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Immunity to burning? Well, can't be set on fire looks like A-net is trying to make ppl play something other than a SF ele fortunately everything else still burns Miki123troll 22:33, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Considering they are level 28 and supposedly the uber-fiends, they are push-overs anyway. Their main force, the physical attackers, have no special tricks worth mentioning, they just mindlessly attack with Barrage, Triple Chop, Hundred Blades, i.e., Echo SS ftw. The only guys giving some pause are the Destroyers of Thoughts because of hex removal and interrupt. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:38, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, they are pretty uber when you first meet them outside LA or Kamadan with a little party of 4 L20 and maybe two L15 Henchmen. They also have some Monster Skill that increases damage, at least I think they do. I've never seen Triple Chop hit my 70Al Ranger for 200+ damage... (T/ ) 09:41, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Inner Fire is self-heal. And when do you meet them in a group of four? I only started from Kamadan so far, and in the Caves Below Kamadan you don't have to fight them at all. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:45, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Rly? I didn't go in that way so I dunno what happens. Is it like the other quests with a timer to "Run to the exit!" If so, just wait around and Destroyers should pop up eventually... Anyways, in the LA quest there are a few at the end and they will wtfpwn you at a party size of 4. And, I started from Kaineng Center with a full party of L20 Heroes and Henchmen. The groups of Destroyers that show up during that quest are a bit large, so that may be part of the problem. However, I was still getting owned easily. Like I said, a Warrior hitting for 200+ damage on 70AL. I'm guessing that maybe the ones in those quests only are specifically made to be too powerful. (since ppl farm Destroyer Core) I killed just one and then had to run like hell, or risk a wipe...we barely made it out ahead of them. (T/ ) 09:51, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Exactly, you have to run from them before they wtfpwn you :) And of course, level 28 warriors will pretty much always wtfpwn any squishy or un-buffed semi-squishy. Just throw around blind and weakness and you'll be fine. Lock down or kill the destroyer of thoughts, then you can also throw around anti-warrior hexes to your heart's delight. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 10:40, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Uh...not rly, I always found Shiro'ken Warrior, Blade of Corruption, Jade Armor, Enslaved Ettin etc. to be much more mild compared to destroyers. Even the Jotun Skullsmasher enemy hits harder than it should, or so it seems. (T/ ) 10:46, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Armor So far as i noticed they have extremely high armor to everything, cause i hit the same with liquid flame with and without winter any1 else noticed they this?—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 01:45, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Winter won't change your damage output, as its behaviour has been changed quite a while ago. Try using a cold damage skill, it should be fine. --Kale Ironfist 02:33, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::What? Really? Why isn't there a bug note? -- Gordon Ecker 02:36, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Check Talk:Winter. No one knows if its intentional or not, but it's changing the damage to cold AFTER damage is calculated. --Kale Ironfist 02:45, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Demon Classification? Did anybody happen to test during the weekend whether Destroyers count as "Demons" for the purpose of Demonslaying mods or the Aegis of Terror/Aegis of Augh? Skuldnoshinpu 01:39, 29 August 2007 (CDT)